


[Translation]Best Friends Share Both Sides of Their Story

by Vienta



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Based on Jubilee, M/M, Translated version, andrew is so fond of steven, 这是原作的中文翻译版
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: “那么，Andrew？”Jen追问道，“你有什么想要告诉Steven的吗？”是的，他有。Steven停下了做鬼脸，他只是看着Andrew，专注地看着，而Andrew意识到他并不勇敢。或者这么说吧：Jen采访了Steven和Andrew，让他们从各自角度出发，叙述他们的关系。而在说自己那一半的故事时，Andrew意识到了一些事。





	1. Andrew的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Friends Share Both Sides of Their Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319685) by [pissedofsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich). 



> 原作者（当时）的话：  
> 昨晚我看了这个视频：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzMZNZCmCUg，而后我迅速想到了……Standrew。
> 
> 听着，我为Steven感到骄傲。他已经成长了那么多，从过去尴尬的、被排斥的人成长为如今Buzzfeed的支柱之一。我非常肯定《物有所值》系列是人们至今为什么还订阅Buzzfeed的理由之一。同样我很肯定Andrew也是订阅理由之一。他们俩是最可爱的。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 我中文不好，我尽力了  
> 在翻译中能感受到作者对他俩浓浓的爱意，大吃特吃。非常可惜不能传递出她爱意的1/10，非常推荐直接阅读原作。

“哇哦，我们今天要做什么？”Steven在Andrew的对面坐下。Andrew注意到他在向自己炫耀一件新夹克。Steven好像总是不停地购买新夹克，这快成了一个问题。

“有人告诉我会拍摄试吃视频。”Andrew嘲弄说，“而每一次有人告诉我去拍试吃，每一次到最后我都会发现它不是。”

Steven说：“我希望这次视频没有太多和性有关的内容。”听到这，Andrew差点讲出一个和“你的性爱录像带名字”有关的笑话。

“我们希望你们能从各自的角度讲述你们的故事，”Jen说，“分别讲述。所以我们的想法是：当一个人叙述时，另一个人必须戴上抗噪耳机。看看你们俩说的是否吻合。”

“听上去是那种可以打#男朋友#标签的视频”，Steven总结说，“但实际上标的是#最佳好友#。”

“好吧，如果你希望它叫这个名字，”Jen笑着说。她示意一个实习生把耳机递给Steven，后者微笑着接过，“Steven，戴上它。”

Steven遵从地戴上：“哇，我什么也听不见。”

Andrew坐直身体：“只是做个确认，”他问，“Steven，今天是几号？”

Steven茫然地对Andrew眨眼：“我什么也听不见。”他肯定地说，“我也不会读唇语。”

Andrew放松地靠向椅背，在胸前双臂交叉：“好，现在说你坏话容易多了。”

恰好这时，Steven继续说：“——但如果你讲我坏话，我会知道的。”

-

**_**_你们是怎么认识的？_ ** _ **

“我认为每个人在Steven上班的第一天就注意到了他，”Andrew回答道，“一个高高瘦瘦的人，走进办公室，对自己应该去哪里毫无头绪。我猜测Kelsey原本应该领着他在办公室参观。但她要么忘了，要么手头正在忙其他事。所以我们任由这个笨拙的人在前台徘徊，直到Keith把他带到我旁边的桌子前。”

那时Andrew还没进入Tasty频道，那时他仍频频出现在Violet团队，和Ashly一起在他自导自演的片子中出镜。他记得Steven并没有和他聊什么，事实上Steven不和任何人交谈，但Andrew见证了Steven视频的诞生。《7件没有人告诉过你的关于长途异地恋的事》，这是Steven最早独立完成的视频之一。

也是Steven最骄傲的事之一。

“我完全听不到你刚才在说什么，”等Andrew结束后，Steven开口。他小心翼翼地摘下耳机递给Andrew，“喔我的耳朵在耳鸣！你刚才是不是在侮辱我。”

“等视频上传后你会知道的，”Andrew耸耸肩，戴上了耳机。

按照他的推测，Steven正在回答同样的问题。Steven说话时比他要活泼得多，会伴随着大量手势。Andrew猜测：如果你发现对方在谈论你而你什么都听不见，你会感到畏惧。但说到最后Steven笑了起来，这让Andrew一直试图压制的与Steven有关的感觉又开始浮现。在静默中，它变得更难以忽视。但谢天谢地，他已经掌握了尽可能克制表情的艺术，直逼人类的极限。

尽管他的眼神总是在出卖他。

-

**_**_你们是怎么成为朋友的？_ ** _ **

“我认为办公室里的每个人都会逐渐成为朋友，”Andrew说，“注定如此。”

最终，他在Violet频道的工作结束了。尽管Violet是Buzzfeed第一个以人设为基础的频道，但其视频内容大多基于现实事件改编而成。演员们只是在用更戏剧化的方式扮演着他们自己。所以观众在视频中看到的角色关系大部分是真实的。

Andrew，怪异的那一方；Ashly，笨拙的那一方。在很长一段时间里，这就是人们对于Andrew的认识：他是Buzzfeed“那对情侣”中的一位。而最后，Ashly发现她只喜欢女性。这就是Andrew怎么会在Tasty频道落脚的起源故事。和人们想的不同，去Tasty并不是他一夜之间因为心碎做出的决定。自从他意识到试吃视频具有深远的潜力，可以不止是主频道的小小附属之后，Andrew已经思考了很长一段时间。而他和Ashly浪漫关系的结束——或者说不存在——是他用来说服自己的最后一击。

Steven承接了许多试吃视频。办公室的人们原本以为他是个笨拙的家伙，或许有点社交无能，但一旦Steven开始谈论事物，所有这些预设都消失了。他很 _ _欢闹__ 。

在2015年的节日派对上，Steven第一次和Andrew交谈，而不再只是寒暄。在同他人持续不断地交谈一小时后，Andrew的社交电量濒临殆尽，需要时间充电。他蜷缩在角落里，手中拿着一杯饮料，满足于只是盯着迪斯科灯光随时间推移而发生的种种变化。

此时，Steven突然跳了出来。“所以，虽然我是个社恐，”他说。这是一种有趣的打破僵局的方法，也确实有效。办公室里会发生很多奇妙的事，“但我有一套关于烹饪节目的绝佳设想，而我需要一个搭档主持人。因为如果这个节目只有我，那我不认为它会物有所值。

“我们不熟。”Andrew答复道。

“没错，可你很受欢迎。”Steven说。他的脸上正浮现出Andrew在许多亚裔朋友身上会看到的现象——亚洲酒后红晕*（Asian Glow），“谁想看一个亚洲书呆子的节目呢？没有人！而你，Andrew！”他戳了戳Andrew胸口，“你拥有许多观众。我们是天作之合，就像通心粉和芝士，花生酱和果冻。”

“好吧，”Andrew开始走开，“你喝醉了。”

在那天晚上剩下的时间里，Steven一直跟着他，为了新节目缠着他，直到Andrew终于屈服并同意了Steven的请求。

直到今天，Andrew仍然认为这是他做过的最好的决定。

-

*注：是东亚人/亚裔常见的酒精反应，因为缺乏一种基因导致酒后容易出现脸红的情况。

-

**_**_你在友谊中有任何不安全感吗？_ ** _ **

“就我所知道的范围内，没有。”Andrew说。

“你怎么会不知道呢？”Jen在镜头后面笑了，“这是你自己的不安啊。”

“我的意思是，我没有不安。”Andrew耸了耸肩。他没有能够在镜头前说得出口、能够在多个网络平台上分享的不安，“但我知道Steven有。”

“是什么让Steven不安？”Jen刺探道。

“Steven？”Andrew把胳膊枕在脑后。Steven眯起眼看着他，好像在试图弄清楚他在说什么。

“虽然我不擅长读唇语，但刚才他肯定在说 _ _‘Steven’__ ，”银发男人说，“这让我很紧张。”

“Steven，”Andrew故意过分清晰地咬字，只是为了看看Steven的反应。听到Steven发出一声不庄重的声音，Andrew笑了，继续说了下去，“他——他不想被人看不起。这就是为什么他那么努力。你在学校遇到过那种……控制狂朋友吗？那些因为不信任自己的团队成员而把所有的工作都揽在自己身上的团队领导? ”

“那种混蛋？遇到过。”Jen点了点头。

“Steven就不会这样，他对人有信心，”Andrew说。就像Steven对异地恋有信心。每次谈到Ying的时候，Steven的眼神是他见过最柔和的神情。他好奇有没有人用同样的神情谈论过他，或者Steven会不会愿意这么做，在未来的某一天。但这不可能。“有些人独自一人做事时很好，可一旦进入团队就会变成一个混蛋。但Steven并不是那样的人。他努力工作，为了自己也为了整个团队，这一点……我很钦佩。”

或者更确切地说，Steven简直工作成瘾。Andrew字面意义上地得用身体把Steven从办公桌上撬下来，逼迫他吃一些不是Pop-Tarts的食物。令人惊讶的是，尽管Steven在节目中周游世界去吃最昂贵的美食，他平时吃得并不好。Steven是一个完美主义者，一个任务列表狂（他们的共用桌子上堆满了便利贴），一个有社交焦虑的天才。Steven并没有把自己的社交焦虑当做一个秘密，而是拍了一期视频探索这个问题。在那个视频中，他请来了一位名副其实的生活教练帮助他。Andrew知道Steven在乎别人的想法，也许有些太在乎了，超过健康的程度。Andrew希望Steven有天能明白：他唯一该在乎的是他自己的想法。

Andrew改变了自己的回答：“你知道吗，我确实会感到不安，或者说它更像恐惧——我不想让他失望，”他说，“他总是努力工作，而《物有所值（Worth It）》像是他的孩子。我担心自己有天再也赶不上他，并且……不配呆在他身边。”

又来了，这一连串感觉。

Steven把耳机交给Andrew并恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“我开始觉得这个视频真正的标题是‘Andrew说Steven的垃圾话’。”

虽然不是，但Andrew还是笑了。

-

**_**_你们之间经历过的最大的争吵是什么？_ ** _ **

“在日本，”Andrew毫不迟疑地答道，“我们在东京迷路了。Rie不断提醒我们要呆在她身边，因为我们是一群毫无头绪的美国人，一点儿日语都不会说。但这座城市总是在分散Steven的注意力。于是我去找他，但当我找到他时，Rie和Adam并没有出现在我们约定好的汇合点。”

他们花了无数个小时试图理解地铁地图上的汉字，徒劳地用蹩脚的日语问路。在烦躁中，Andrew责备了Steven，在后者先责怪Andrew去寻找自己之后。Rie和Adam最终找到了他们，但由于这个错误，他们不得不在深夜拍摄第一个拉面视频。谢天谢地，Rie在高中时来过这里，她认识这家店的老板，并让他们能顺利地按时拍摄。

发生争吵是困难的，因为《物有所值》很大程度上依赖于他们友谊中的互动：Steven，雀跃的一方；Andrew，克制的一方。可Steven一旦生气，他就会对你保持沉默并拒绝承认你的存在，可拍摄时不能这样。不过，Steven非常顺滑地切换成了节目状态：对Andrew的双关语又嘲又笑，甚至允许Andrew喂他吃东西。但是，一等摄像机关闭，Steven又立刻用背部对着他，仿佛只要Steven看不见Andrew，Andrew就不存在。

“你们是怎么和好的? ” Jen问道。

“我们把话说开了，”Andrew直截了当地回答，“像真正的成年人会做的一样。”

Jen笑了，并对Steven做了个手势示意两人交换。“问题是什么? ”Steven边问边把耳机递给Andrew。

“你们之间经历过的最大的一次争吵。”Jen说。

“哦，这个故事很有趣——”

耳机滑动着压上Andrew的耳朵，盖住余下所有声音。

-

**_**_你最讨厌他哪一点？_ ** _ **

“‘讨厌’这个词太强烈了，”Andrew评论道，“我想，更准确的说法应该是‘嫌弃’。”

Andrew想起他们友谊的早期，那时Steven的欢腾有多么令他抓狂；但Andrew如今早已习惯，以至于如果Steven脸上没了笑容，他会开始担忧。

“他没有‘个人空间’的概念。”Andrew说。

他讨厌这件事的理由没那么正直。他喜爱把Steven纳入他的个人空间。醉酒后变得感情四溢的Steven毫无疑问地位列“Andrew Ilnyckyj人生不幸之事”的榜首。因为当Steven碰触他时，就会产生些不可言喻的事，比如感觉。天哪，这个视频比Andrew预想的要触及更多感情。现在退出是不是太晚了？

“你思考得好用力。”Steve打趣道。

看，这才是他真正、真正讨厌的事——Steven的碰触没有任何意图。而Andrew绝望地希望它能意味些什么。

但他不能在镜头前这么说。

-

**_**_你最欣赏他哪一点？_ ** _ **

“我之前已经提到过，我非常钦佩他的工作道德。”Andrew说，“即使同时面对三个截止日期，他也能够遵照计划完成工作。他是个非常敬业的人，付出一切来确保成果达到他的标准。他非常注重细节，几乎……一丝不苟。”

Steven又眯起眼睛看向Andrew，但这一次他做了个鬼脸。

“看看他，”Andrew冲Steven点了点头，“看看Steven好笑的脸，你想不到他是这样的人。但我认为Steven Lim是一笔财富。”

Jen评论说：“我还是不明白，你怎么能一边说着甜言蜜语，一边仍板着脸。”

“没那么甜。”Andrew否认道。

Steven还在对他做鬼脸。

“时间到了，大家伙。”Andrew伸手去够耳机，“现在轮到你了。”

-

**_**_你有什么想要告诉他的吗？_ ** _ **

“别再做那副好笑的表情了，Steven。”

“他说了什么? ” Steven问，“我不太会读唇语，但我猜他刚刚告诉我不要这样做。”他摆出了Andrew从未见过的滑稽表情。而就在此刻，当Andrew笑得肚子开始疼的时候，他意识到了那些感觉意味着什么。他爱Steven。

这不是什么会把他的世界搅得天翻地覆的大发现，只是让他感到内心温暖。这也不是Andrew正爱上Steven的那一刻。他认为这发生在过去的某个地方，某个Andrew并没有注意到的地方。他的心早已在很久以前为他做了决定，而他的大脑才刚刚跟上。

它可能发生在澳大利亚，发生在Andrew一次次试着把Steven推进水里、又将他抱回的时刻；它可能发生在日本，那时Andrew意识到当Steven不在身边，他有多么失落；这可能发生在某段开车途中，Steven渐渐成长为今天的样子：自信、风趣、聪明，拥有Andrew曾经想要的一切。

“那么，Andrew？”Jen追问道，“你有什么想要告诉Steven的吗？”

是的，他有。

Steven停下了做鬼脸，他只是看着Andrew，专注地看着，而Andrew意识到他并不勇敢。

“我为他感到骄傲，”Andrew说，“为他已经成长了多少，为他还能走得多远。他以前是个化学工程师，你们知道吗？”Andrew环顾四周。这则关于Steven的事实总是让他着迷。吞噬灵魂的商业世界配不上Steven，他很高兴Steven在做现在的工作，“我为他做出那么大的跨越感到骄傲。这一定不容易，但他成功了。他努力工作，最后……他成为了现在的他。”

Andrew双手搁在膝盖上，交叉着手指：“他曾经告诉我，他想成为青少年时的自己会尊敬的人，一个自信的人。而我认为，”他探寻着Steven的视线，尽管知道Steven完全听不到他在说什么，但他无论如何想要面对着Steven告诉他，“——目标达成。”

Andrew的表情一定很严肃，因为Steven回望他，眼中似有敬畏。Andrew告诉Jen他的发言结束了。Steven在摘下耳机时显得不知所措：“你说什么了？”他问，“你看起来好严肃，我都快担心死了。”

Andrew耸耸肩，装作若无其事。“没什么，”他说，“我们只是在谈论……一些事情。没什么重要的。把耳机给我。”

当Steven递给他耳机时，他们的手最后一次擦过彼此。Andrew希望没有人能看穿他，发现只要一点皮肤的摩擦就能让他跳起，发现他的眼睛是如何一而再、再而三地背叛他。他最想要做的就是勇敢地告诉Steven他真实的感受，而不用担心破坏他们目前所处的舒适状态。有时，如果Andrew足够勇敢，他可以想象一个Steven属于他的世界，在那里，他们的心没有相距千里之外。

但Steven对他笑了，所以Andrew能够在这一刻假装自己很勇敢。

对现在的他来说，这已经足够。


	2. Steven的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者（当时）的话：  
> 好了！我回来了！！！在隔了几十年后。抱歉这么久才回来，工程学院把我打败了。我也很抱歉这章并不是全然从Steven的视角出发叙述。处于不知名的原因，用Steven的声音叙述比写Andrew的声音要难。不过你们仍然能获得很多关于Steven感受的信息。  
> 希望你们会喜欢！

他们的拍摄结束了。Steven离开片场，咕哝着要去开会，尽管这会已接近下班。Andrew尽力克制着失望的情绪ーー他希望他们能立刻把刚才讲了什么复述一遍。他只是想现在就了解，而不是再等上两个星期，和九百万个粉丝一起看视频。

Jen捶了他一拳，像她平时会做的那样。“收一收你的心心眼啦，老兄。”Jen开玩笑说。她或许是想让他放松，但Andrew感觉胸口沉重——老天，他的眼神那么明显吗？Steven发现了吗？这会不会就是Steven匆匆离开的原因？

Andrew勉强笑了笑，感到胃犯恶心，并责怪自己为什么他要在一个和食物没有任何关系的视频里出镜。

-

当这则视频在网络上播出后，Andrew……回避了社交。

“回避”的意思是，这比以往更甚。

__收一收你的心心眼啦，老兄。_ _

他人的评论不会困扰他，从来没有。Andrew从不是那种会在乎别人怎么想的人。当然。在Buzzfeed工作时，关于他制作的视频的内容和质量的评论是很重要。毕竟Buzzfeed是一家消费者导向的公司，或者说任何初创企业都是如此。但是，那些关于他个人生活的评论？它们像空气一样穿过Andrew。身处艰难的电影行业教会他的唯一一件事，就是脸皮得厚。

但是一旦评论涉及到Steven……他屏蔽掉所有对他和Steven的友谊探究过多的评论，尤其是那些关于Andrew的。他不得不每天提醒自己十几次：不要在拍摄时过多地碰触Steven。他不希望网上的人们看穿他喜欢Steven，在Steven自己发现之前。

在他积攒起足够的勇气告诉他之前。

办公室的其他同事没有发现他行为的变化，但Adam显然察觉了。他不断地用知晓内情的目光看向Andrew，双眼在黑框眼镜之后道尽了一切又仿佛什么都没说。Andrew与Adam太熟悉彼此，他们其实并不害羞，也不安静。如果谈话的对象合适，Andrew可以一直说个不停，但谈话总让人精疲力尽。所以这就是为什么，如果你想要了解关于Andrew的真相，去看他的眼睛，它们会告诉你一切。

而Adam看穿了他。

Andrew移开了视线，把耳机戴得更紧。

-

他也刻意不去查看手机，他知道手机会充塞着来自社交网络的各种通知。他任由手机电池耗尽也不给它充电。他在办公桌前吃午饭，除了去洗手间外不离开自己的位置，并且整理好个人物品后仍不回家，打算等Steven先离开后再走。

在此期间，Adam已经投来了五次责备的瞥视。

Jen意外地在办公楼外碰见正等待Uber的Andrew。Andrew会开车，但他只是不想在脑子一团乱时还得应对洛杉矶的交通。

“嘿。”Jen打招呼道。Andrew低头看见了她，带着尊重意味地点了点头。“我认为你应该和Steven谈谈。”

Jen绝对知道。“好，”Andrew说，并且完全不打算这么做。

“不，我是认真的。”Jen说，“就当帮自己一个忙，去看看那该死的视频吧。”

“好。”Andrew答道，接着发出一声“嗷。“因为Jen狠狠地给了他胳膊一下。尽管身型很小，Jen却拥有巨蟒搬的力量。这一定是由于Jen和朋友们一道锻炼的缘故。

“我的天，你是怎么做到在疼痛中还是那副表情？”Jen抱怨道，“听着，不论你现在对Steven是什么样的感情，我向你保证，Steven对你也是一样。”

“Steven有他的恋人，Jen。”Andrew说，感到喉咙发紧，“他——他不会背叛她的。”

“他们分手了，”Jen解释道。Andrew为自己心情能如此愉快而感到恶心，“在两个星期前。他没有告诉你是因为……嗯，我想，和你不向他坦白的理由是一样的。”

“但Steven爱Ying。”Andrew说。

“是啊，可距离不总是能增加爱意，”Jen说，“即使你不打算告诉他，也答应我去听听Steven在视频中说的话，好吗？”

Andrew没有再看Jen。“好。”他低语道。谢天谢地，他叫的Uber总算来了。

-

最终，Andrew还是屈服了。

距离《最佳好友：故事两面看》的发布已经过了三天，视频获得了1,200万的观看量。Jen富有策略地将Shane和Ryan笑得张不开眼的画面用作封面。Andrew的拇指在屏幕上方徘徊，紧抓着他最后一丝犹豫怀疑，直到他的思绪说， _ _去他的。__ 他按下了视频。

-

“不管你有多令人憎恨，如果我没有遇到你，我不会在这里呆那么久的时间。”视频的头两秒是Ryan的发言，“而每一天，我都感谢你让我经历的一切，即使我每隔两秒就告诉你我恨你，即使你很烂，还不相信有鬼魂——顺便说一句，鬼魂是真实存在的——但如果你被鬼魂袭击，我只会在原地笑两秒，然后去帮你。”

与Ryan真诚的声音产生鲜明对比的是，Shane说：“你刚才是不是描述了你会怎样杀死我？”

“什…什么？”Ryan大笑。

Shane说：“不，我发誓，你脸上的表情是那么——就像你正专注在某件事上，而鉴于你在节目上花费了多少时间告诉我你有多想杀死我，这让我觉得你是在完善谋杀我的计划。”

Ryan的笑声平息下来：“是啦，我也爱你，大家伙。”

标题画面闪现，下一个镜头中，每一对好友拉开椅子相对坐下。节目中有Shane和Ryan，Quinta和Ashly，Evan与Kelsey，以及当然，还有Andrew和Steven。

**_**_你们俩是怎么认识的？_ ** _ **

Andrew面无表情地看着每一对好朋友讲述他们如何相遇的故事。Shane和Ryan争论着谁记得的初遇故事是正确的，就像他们以往每一次的争执一样；Jen用Quinta和Ashley之间可爱的交流切断了Shane和Ryan的争吵；Evan与Kelsey有些尴尬，但他们看向对方时眼中的喜爱之情毋庸置疑；而一看见自己的脸出现在Steven的脸旁边，Andrew便感到有必要暂停视频播放——或许应该更彻底些，直接退出Youtube应用——因为他的心跳得如此猛烈，为了他有多么想要知道，又多么不想知道。

但他已经看了两分钟视频，所以不妨继续。

他几乎跳过了自己谈论故事的片段。天哪，他讨厌看见或听到自己在视频中说话。他的谈话听上去总是和他预想的完全不一样，而这令他不安。但他还是坚持看完了，只是为了证明自己并没有露出“心心眼”或随便Jen怎么称呼它的眼神。

“Andrew是……一个在Buzzfeed常驻的酷家伙，”Steven开始说道，“我在这家公司刚成立时就开始看他们的视频，所以在去Buzzfeed工作以前，我已经通过《怪咖（Creepy）》系列认识了Andrew。现在我可以说了：这些视频真是诡异。”

喔，上帝啊，请把那些视频从Steven的大脑里擦除吧。Steven对他的第一印象竟源自他为了拍视频而故意夸大呈现的性格特点。

“我有些怕他。因为当他说话时，他的脸部表情和眼睛统统一动不动，谁像他这样啊！我明白他只是喜欢摆出那副毫无感情的样子，但这真的很吓人。”Steven笑了起来，“我们是同桌，我曾试着和他闲聊，但他只是朝我发出一串咕哝，于是我再也没有尝试跟他聊天。”

Andrew对此毫无记忆。

Jen切换到下一个问题，“你们是如何成为朋友的？”Andrew苦苦忍耐着视频中自己的声音，听自己讲述《物有所值》的诞生故事；当他看见接下来Steven的笑容时，他的心又暖了起来。

“我基本上一直在烦他，直到他同意担任《物有所值》的搭档主持。”Steven开口道。Andrew忽略了Steven所说的余下内容，因为他太忙着注视Steven的笑容了。Steven爱《物有所值》，它基本上是他的孩子，而Andrew最爱看到的就是每当Steven谈论它时脸上绽放的光芒。

“……回忆起来，这是我一生中做过的最好的决定。”Steven说，“虽然当时我不是这么想的。”

镜头外传来Jen的问题：“为什么？”

“嗯，因为很长一段时间里，我以为他讨厌我。”Steven耸肩，“在最初的几集里，他看起来很想跳出车子来逃避跟我呆在一起的无聊，他甚至不愿意回应我的食物干杯！不过这些也没啥啦，你知道的，曾经有人告诉我我非常惹人厌烦。”

Andrew想告诉Steven： _ _他没有讨厌他__ ，他只是一直不显露情绪。许多女友和男友都因此和他分手——他们觉得Andrew并不温柔，觉得Andrew不够爱他们——许多人曾经试图把他从他的壳里弄出来，但没有一个人成功。

除了Steven。

他知道Steven还没有说完全部的故事，但在下一分钟，视频切换到新的问题：“你在友谊中有任何不安全感吗？”他并没有全神贯注地听Ryan和Shane的回答，但他捕捉到其中的一些片段，并感到自己和Shane有许多相似点。“Ryan的工作道德堪称疯狂，有时我担心他最终把自己送进坟墓，”Shane说，“这对我来说不一定是件坏事——但对他来说这就很糟糕，他需要更好地照顾自己——而这让我觉得……我必须不断地追赶他。而我其实并没有……和他在同一水平。”

天，Andrew需要和Shane谈谈和高功能工作成瘾者做朋友的事。

镜头转换到Andrew和Steven的部分。Andrew的回答被Jen保留了下来，讲述了尽管他并不清楚自己的不安全感，但他知道Steven的不安。Andrew没办法直视视频中自己的脸，他向来不喜欢这么做，即使在和Ashly一起拍摄二人视频时也是如此。他想直接跳到Steven的部分，但无意间捕捉到了他盯着Steven时的眼神——天，难道他一直看起来那么像在陷入单相思吗？当Jen告诉他要“收敛心心眼”时，他以为她在开玩笑，可视频里他看向Steven的眼神中只有温柔。

“我开始觉得这个视频真正的标题是‘Andrew说Steven的垃圾话’。”屏幕上，Steven伸展手臂把耳机递给Andrew。如果Steven发现Andrew所说的恰恰相反，他会怎么想？

Andrew无暇担忧Steven会不会察觉他的爱意，他忙着听Steven回答问题。“嗯……作为一个朋友，我可能是有点烦人。”Steven笑了笑，因自我审视而局促不安，“我猜这是我身上的亚洲血统作祟，你明白吗？我们亚洲人非常关心自己的朋友，尤其当我认识到我非常喜欢对方——”

Steven的声音低了下去。他的表情几乎没有变化，但Andrew花了近两年时间在世界各地和他一起品尝食物，他认得出来——这是Steven意识到一些事时会露出的表情，比如意识到他们的日程安排上有一个疏漏。

或是别的什么。

“——作为一个朋友，”Steven相当匆忙地补充道，“我倾向于一直呆在他们身边。我想我大概是有些依恋问题吧。不管怎样，我有点担心有一天我让他太厌烦，以至于失去和他的友谊。”

这永远不可能发生，Andrew想。但当然，Steven并不知道。

-

在接下来三个问题里，Andrew的注意力来来去去——他的眼睛看着屏幕，但他的思绪却飘回了日本，回到东京的大街上，他和Steven争吵，迷惘、愤怒又疲惫；他回想起在澳大利亚，和Steven偷偷溜出酒店的合住间——他们本可以去前台要求更换房型，却没有这么做——去空荡荡的海滩上看日出；他的心又回到了最近，在夏威夷，他卷起裤管跟着Steven冲入海中，并希望这一刻永远不要结束。

他想他怎么会没有意识到：和Steven一起度过的每一天都让他的戒备缓慢而坚定地消失，如同一块冰在太阳下融化。Steven是个惊喜，他给Andrew带来了多少的快乐，也就带来了多少的痛苦，因为Steven不明白高瘦而笨拙的他对Andrew而言意味着什么。Andrew也很害怕——害怕他们的关系会发生变化，害怕自己会毁掉他们之间的美好，害怕他的感情会破坏两人之间的互动，非是故意，却最终毁了《物有所值》。

他害怕Steven不会爱他。

当他再次注意到视频时，画面中出现了最后一个问题：“你有什么想要告诉他的吗？”

Steven舔了舔他的下唇——天哪，这是怎么让他在肚子中产生一丝暖意的。

“我……我想我有。”Steven说，“但我认为……他应该是第一个听到的人，从我这里，而不是……从这个视频中知道。”

在镜头外，Jen追问：“Steven，你能给我们一些提示吗？”

“不。”Steven摇了摇头。他瘫坐在椅子上——对于那把便宜的黄色椅子来说，他实在是太高了——并伸开腿。Andrew记得，那时Steven漂亮的新运动鞋的鞋尖碰到了他的脚。

“为什么？”Jen继续施压。

Steven的双臂在胸前交叠：“因为我认为它会毁了一切。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者（当时）的话：
> 
> * 六个月后走进星巴克 *
> 
> 朋友们，你们好。我很抱歉写这一章花了那么长时间！我把开头和结尾都写好了，但是不知道中间该怎么写。然后在某事某刻，生活发生了变化，工程学院在我身上爆炸了，于是事情就那样了。  
> 但现在这一章就在这里，我希望你们会喜欢！谢谢你们的赞美和支持。我希望它满足了你们对一些好的Standrew内容的需求。如果发现任何错误请告诉我！

仿佛整间办公室的空气都变了，但感觉不对劲。Andrew觉得窒息。

或许是因为八月份的热量；或许是因为他注意到Ryan对Shane的笑容变得更加深沉，好像他为Shane保存了一整个屋子的秘密；或许是因为Adam一直用那种眼神看他，好像在谴责他犯了一个他自己都不明白的错误；或许是因为Steven表现得令他难以承受的…… _ _正常__ ，一如既往地勤奋工作，嘲笑Andrew，完完全全没有意识到这令Andrew的心如此紧绷。

或许是因为每当他和Steven说话，就有许多眼睛盯着他们，仿佛在试图侵入他和Steven创造的泡沫，去逼迫他们做一些非常迫切的事情。

或许是因为当时Andrew积攒起了全部勇气，想把他所有的感受告诉Steven，但Steven却不给Andrew任何机会提起这个话题。

这快把他逼疯。

Steven不笨，他一定清楚Andrew想要做什么。你不能只是向全世界宣布你想要摧毁你的友谊，接着回去工作一如往常。Steven刚把满满一碗拉面放在一个快饿死的人面前，却又告诉他不准吃。

这不可能是因为Steven太健忘。Steven是故意在躲开他。

Andrew绝望地想知道是为什么。

他花了一整个早上试图弄清楚自己哪里做错了，Steven的想法是什么，他一遍又一遍地回放视频，直到Annie把一整包《食你所享（Eating Your Feed）》的策划往他办公桌上狠狠一摔。

Andrew最小化了窗口，抬头看向Annie——尽管他不必这么做，考虑到Annie的身高，他坐着时的视线与Annie齐平。

“一定要这样吗？”Andrew问。

Annie没有去看那堆文件，只是直勾勾地盯着他，询问他：“Steven在哪里？”

Steven在哪里？Andrew并不担忧。自从他昨晚看了那个视频，他便觉得Steven无处不在，甚至他闭上眼都能看见对方。“我不清楚。”Andrew说，“很多人觉得我们连屁股都时刻黏在一起，但实际情况并非如此。”现在他开始想象Steven的屁股了，以及他是多么地想把自己的屁股压上——

“——但我很确定他只是迟到了。”Andrew匆匆答道。

“Andrew，”Annie满脸恼怒地瞪着他，“现在都中午了。”

Andrew回视她，努力按捺住捂脸的冲动，保持表情不变：“我一直在编辑素材，”他撒了谎，“所以我没有注意到时间的流逝。”

Annie眯起眼，迅速挪动鼠标。屏幕保护程序之下掩盖的显然不是Andrew在编辑素材的证据，因为出现在屏幕上的是那该死的“最佳好友”视频。Andrew从没有那么快地点击过退出键。

“那么，”Andrew转向Annie，“他今天早上来公司了？”

Annie发出一声沮丧的呻吟：“是的，而现在我哪里都没看见他，我很担心。”她顿了顿，接着说，“但就算见到Steven，你也很有可能会避开他的，不是吗？”

Andrew不知道该怎么回答。更糟糕的是，Annie的语气听起来甚至没有在责怪他，她只是听天由命。

“我不知道该说些什么。”Andrew疲倦地在椅子中陷得更深，揉着脑袋想让疼痛减缓一些，自从拍摄那个天杀的视频以来，他的头痛就没再好过，“不论是对你，还是对他。”

Annie叹了口气。她抓了把椅子，在Andrew对面坐下——椅子原本是Freddie的，但Ladylike剧组出发去 _ _肯尼亚__ 探寻人类第一位女性的DNA历史；而与此同时，《物有所值》的演员们正在为感情发狂。

“听着，我不知道我是不是有资格说这些。但Steven喜欢你。他非常、非常地喜欢你。”Annie轻轻地说。

“我知道。”Andrew回答。

“我弄不明白你的心里是怎么想的，但如果这种感觉不是双向的，告诉他，”Annie说，“别……像这样回避他。”

Andrew摇了摇头。他无法想象被Steven Lim爱着的任何一个人能够做到不去爱上Steven。“并非如此，”Andrew说，“我，我也喜欢他。”

这是他第一次大声地将自己的感情说出口，也是他第一次承认自己的心意。

“那么你为什么不向他摊牌？”Annie问，“我可不打算像个高中生那样做你们中间的传话筒。像个成年人一样把你的爱告诉他——”

“Annie！原来你在这里呀！”

那是Steven在说话，蹦跶着朝他们走来，脸上挂着大大的笑容。Annie起身得太快，几乎把椅子撞翻。“我正到处找你。”她说道。

“怎么了？”Steven低头看向她。他瞥了Andrew一眼，仿佛才意识到Andrew也在现场。接着他点了点头，打招呼道：“嘿，Andrew。”他的语气是如此的随意，好像他从来没有对外承认过他想告诉Andrew一些会摧毁他们友谊的事，而Andrew，天哪，Andrew有多么地希望Steven毁掉他们的友谊。

Andrew想要问问他。他相信Annie的话，但他希望能听见Steven亲口说。他想了解为什么Steven会认为自己的感情能毁掉他们之间的关系，既然Andrew早已怀抱着这份感情那么久。

“Steven——”

“喔。”Steven面向Andrew，“你能等一等吗？我有些项目需要先交给Annie做。”他指了指小个子的伙伴，“你不介意吧？”

Andrew觉得自己像个漏气的气球：“完全不介意。”

“太好了，”Steven笑了，看起来明朗又快活，“等会团队会议时见？”

Andrew已经忘了有这回事。“好。”他试着回以微笑，但更像是扯了扯脸。

-

在接下来的几天里，每当Andrew试着走向他，Steven都会明目张胆地转向另一个方向。Steven总是能找到借口：他需要和Adam聊一聊下一季节目的制作；不得不去另一栋大楼找Ryan，因为突然想起了一些重要的事……所有明显的谎言都清楚地表明：Steven _ _知道__ Andrew想要做什么，并故意不让后者如愿。

Andrew内心自我抨击的声音告诉他，或许Steven已经改变了对Andrew的想法；而更糟糕的是，或许Steven只是为了点击率才这么说——Andrew知道他们粉丝群体中有一部分人会因为想到他们在约会而欣喜若狂——但Steven并不是这样的人。Steven真挚，甚至认真到过了头，而像这样的事——和感情有关的事——从不是Steven玩弄轻视的对象。Steven也从不会半途而废，只有当他觉得自己用尽一切方法也无济于事，才会选择放弃。

如果Steven就这样看待他们之间的关系，认定无法成功，那Andrew有很多 _ _反驳__ 的话要讲。

但Steven的回避使得Andrew发现自己越来越难和Steven单独相处。Steven现在和Ryan与Shane一起吃午餐，并努力无视Ryan的玩笑，后者明显在暗示Steven是他们俩关系里的“第三只轮”，Shane对这些话乐不可支；Steven确保自己总是至少和Annie呆在一块，即使当他在办公桌上编辑素材时仍然如此。Andrew想过要不要尾随Steven去卫生间，但即使他曾在荧幕上表演过自己人格特质里怪异的一面，他也不觉得自己在现实中变态到那种程度。

Rie McClenny带来了好消息，她轻快地走进Buzzfeed办公室，并邀请大家参加在Tasty厨房举办的即兴意大利面派对。“我们尝试了好多种食谱，想找出最棒的意大利面和肉丸做法，于是我们有了许多剩下来的食物，”她解释道，“所以，意大利面派对！”

作为Buzzfeed的员工，他们的年纪都超过了25岁，然而一旦免费食物出现，他们的逻辑就退化回了大学生水平。没有人会讨厌免费食物，尤其这份食物还是由Tasty天使、超绝非凡的主厨Rie McClenny制作的。他们真的该增加《物有所值》里Rie的出场频率，而她食物的魔法足以令Steven忘记了：如无必要，他不应该单独和Andrew出现在同一个房间里。

当剩下的同事慢吞吞地涌入Tasty厨房时，Andrew一直盯着Steven。他再也无法忍受和Steven绕着圈子跳舞了；他也不能接受Steven选择先把自己的感受说给全世界，而不是先告诉他。但Andrew需要等待一个合适的时机，趁Steven独自一人时抓住他，又不能将他逼得太紧。Andrew已经等待了 _ _一季又一季__ ，期盼着有一天会出现Steven不仅仅把他当作朋友的征兆。他可以再多等几分钟，先尝尝些肉丸。

（哦天，这词语听上去好像有歧义。Andrew现在无法细想。）

Andrew走向人群，和Rie讨论炸肉丸的技巧，以及如果《物有所值》剧组再次前往日本拍摄，他们应该吃哪些食物。“寿司，”Rie不假思索地回答，“去日本不能不尝一尝寿司！”

“对。而且我们也 _ _必须__ 吃鸡蛋。”Andrew说，“因为这样我们就能回到Kichi Kichi饭店。”

“你真的很爱它的厨师。”Rie笑了，“而且，如果能重返日本，你还可以把去年旧的回忆替换成一个新的、更好的记忆。”

Andrew眨眨眼：“什么？”

“我的意思是，去年我们去日本时，你和Steven闹翻了，”Rie说，“这次你可以弥补它。”

和Steven一起创造新的回忆，Andrew喜欢这个想法，非常喜欢。他的目光不经意间落向了Steven，后者正在仰头喝下一整杯橙汁。“是的。”Andrew说。Steven将杯子放回桌上，当他转身时，他的视线和Andrew的对上。Andrew想移开目光，因为他害怕一旦Steven和他对视，对方就会逃走。但Steven仍盯着他看。Andrew有太多想从Steven眼神中挖掘出的秘密了：Steven到底想怎样毁掉他们的友谊？什么时候Steven意识到他爱上了Andrew？他是否知道：从第一天开始，Andrew就不是一个良伴？

Steven打破了他们的对视，从门口冲了出去。

“噢，不，”Andrew喃喃道。他随意地扔下盘子，跟Steven追了出去，还差点撞到Adam。他穿过办公大楼之间的小巷来到停车场，环顾四周，却没在任何地方看到Steven银色的脑袋。Andrew开始感到恐慌，他跑回小巷——或许他在什么地方和Steven错过了——

“离我远点，Andrew！”

Andrew猜对了。

声音来自…… _ _上方__ 。Andrew抬起脖子看向天空，在上方有一个Buzzfeed搭建的摇摇欲坠的铁质平台，而在边沿处坐着的正是Steven。

“这是在做什么。”Andrew说，语气平淡，但音量足够大，确保Steven无法假装听不见，“热狗那集的重现吗。”

“我们原本做得很好，”Steven抱怨道，大部分冲着他自己，“无视我们彼此，无视 _ _感觉__ 。”

“我们做不到的。”Andrew说，“我们在一起工作。”双手叉腰，他仍然目不转睛地盯着Steven，“Steven，拜托，在你伤到自己之前先下来。”

“不要。”Steven摇头，“而且就算你不了解我，你也至少该知道我是全洛杉矶最专业的搭档主持人。”

Andrew歪着头看向他：“你是……你是在说日本那次吗？”

“也许吧。”Steven说。

“Steven！我们都知道我们讨厌日本！”Andrew恼怒地喊道。但Steven坚决不动，只是不顾一切地紧紧抓着栏杆。在一阵绝望中，Andrew的目光落在了大楼一侧生长的葡萄藤上。他突然有了个想法——很愚蠢，很有可能让他受伤，而且可能完全不切实际。但他就是要这么做，因为这就是Steven对他的影响：让他一次次地把逻辑和谨慎丢进风去。

“你听好，如果你不下来，我就上去。”Andrew宣布，接着开始攀爬藤蔓，引起了Steven的恐慌。

“不——Andrew——”

“Steven，听着，”Andrew开始上气不接下气，但是他已爬到了半途，没有回头路可走。他竭力抬起脚，用手抓住了另一根藤蔓。

“你会死的。”Steven惊慌失措地说。

“也许我是会死，”Andrew回答说，并意识到如果他想要一直担任《物有所值》的主持人直到死亡，那他应该加强锻炼，“但……我不会死去却不告诉你——”他一手抓住平台边沿，绷紧着肌肉把自己提到和Steven同一个高度，面向Steven，“——我有多么爱你。”

Steven张开嘴，眼睛瞪得老大：“你……你的意思是……你是什么意思？”

“任何它可以是的意思，”Andrew说，“任何你希望它是的意思。”

“伙计，这不……”Steven紧张地笑了起来。在夕阳下，他看上去融进了天空的一部分，银色的头发在耀眼的橙红光芒的衬托下那么柔和，“我不知道我想要它是什么，我从来没有……”他猛地探头，刺入两人之间的距离，“像这样”

Andrew觉得这些话像在他肚子上打了一拳。“没关系，”他说，“我——我什么也不会做的，我保证。”

Steven说话的声音好像他受了伤害：“不，这就是问题所在。我，我希望你能做点什么。”他害羞地抬起头，“太糟糕了。”他补充道，几乎像在耳语，“但我……我还有些事想弄明白。我知道我对你有同样的感觉——求你明白这点。但我无法——”

Andrew点点头，他竭尽全力忍住不伸出手去握住Steven的手：“我理解。”

“但我们能不能……”Steven看上去如此焦虑，如此混乱。Andrew不希望Steven变成这样，不喜欢是自己让Steven经历了这一切，“我们能不能待在这里，就待一会儿？”

“我不确定它能否支撑我们两人的重量。”Andrew说，怀疑地打量着铁架螺丝，“不如……先去吃晚饭？”

Steven露出了微笑：“好。”

-

如今正是六月，林间蝉声轰鸣。Andrew还记得上一次来日本时感受到的热度，不确定是否该感到宽慰。他的T恤不舒服地黏在皮肤上，抱怨几乎到了他嘴边，就在此时，他看到一只走在人行道上的流浪小猫。他立刻忘记了天气有多热，离开镜头抚摸起了小猫。

“Andrew，你不是吧？”Steven笑了。他和Rie站在Adam对面，Annie在后面拿着他们的音响设备，所有人都是同样忍耐的表情。 白色T恤把Steven衬得头发更柔软，眼睛更明亮。

“这有一只猫。”Andrew说，“而我要抚摸这只猫。”

在Andrew认为小猫已经得到了应得的抚摸后，他回到Rie和Steven身边，开始介绍他们的第二次日本之旅。参照Rie的建议，他们即将去品尝寿司；而下一集，当然，是拍摄鸡蛋，因为Kichi Kichi的厨师实在是太棒了，不可能只拜访一次。Steven正在描述他们今天去的第一家餐厅，而Andrew举着相机把所有五个人都拍了进去，播客风格。根据介绍，这家价格最低的餐厅用回转带代替了服务员传递寿司。

Andrew刚表达了想要感受被回转传送的愿望，便感到Steven的胳膊绕上他的腰把他抱了起来。Steven迈开腿全速奔跑，而Andrew笑着，开怀又真诚。他们只跑了二十英尺，Steven就气喘吁吁地说他没力气了。他把Andrew摔在草地上，相机被遗忘在日本某处郁郁葱葱的草坪里。

“这个传送带怎么样？”Steven趴在上方咧嘴一笑。

“有待提高。”Andrew回嘴道。Steven翻了个白眼，俯下身亲吻Andrew。这个吻仍然和他们第一次经历的一样好。在他们后方某处，Andrew听见朋友们靠了过来，但他实在没余力关注他们，因为Steven的嘴唇正压着他的。

“我们需要制定一个有关工作时间亲热的规则。”Adam说。

Andrew对此竖起了中指。

他肯定会和Steven一起在日本创造新的回忆。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢寥若、箱子、静静、绿绿在翻译过程中提供的帮助


End file.
